Lucky
by Clown Prince
Summary: Lucky...having risen through the ranks of the LCPD, he's been assigned to go undercover as a member of a Liberty City Crime syndicate... my first fan fiction..I haven't written in a couple of months...high school student just wanna get some criticisms


"Luciano! Ey Lucky where you at!"

Oh Fredrick…you dimwit bastard…imagine if he had known…huh…

"So who's this guy" asked Alex, as he pulled a cig out of his breast pocket and tucked it in between his mouth…

Let me uh introduce myself, My name's Lance...I grew up in Broker…and my childhood consisted of sleepless nights with my dad fucking anything and everything that moved, and a mother who ignored it…but that's just a little overview of what growing up was like…outside of the house…well things were different, I went to school like almost everybody else that grew up with me… there was a girl I liked… blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…and here I am now…you happy? Got to know me better? Great cause I feel like I've known you all my life. Alright now allow me to properly rephrase this situation…I'm a cop, specifically I'm a detective and I used to work under homicide for the LCPD…until Alex, my commandante or rather…Sergeant transferred me to the big leagues…well not exactly. See the big leagues consisted of people like Alex…I…well I was merely a pawn. Anyway…I got transferred to this undercover bureau and low and behold…I got assigned to a department…the Leone department. The Leone family had gone under the rug for years now ever since their leader Salvatore had gone missing…then bam…almost a decade later are back in the scene…We should have spotted it sooner…the russkies pullin out of business and settin up shop elsewhere…the low key criminal murders…it's like a new Roman empire had risen among the high rises of Liberty City. Then there was me…put under the gun by my ever so loving colleagues having to work and rise up the ranks through the mafia and gain the trust of the Leone families leader…Giovanni Caprice Leone...the new prince of liberty city.

It was three o'clock on a Thursday afternoon and I had called a meeting at a local car park with my pal Fredrick…an Irish arms dealer who ran weapons in and out of liberty city for the Leone family. Little did he know…I wasn't going to be there…just yet. Alex and I had set up shop in a little black van a floor above the designated floor I was supposed to meet Frederick at.

"His names Frederick...an Irish arms dealer…he's harmless…"

"Humph…doesn't exactly sound Irish…" Alex replied in his smart ass tone…

"Oh forgive me Irish-American…anyway like I said he's harmless…but recently he's been doing some snooping around and I'm getting the feeling he's onto me…that or he wants to fuck me"

Alex laughed…it's not so often I make my boss laugh…I must be having a good day…well there was Frederick calling my name and now it was time to get to work.

"Alright boss…here's what I'm thinking Mickey pulls the van up behind Fred and you two take him in for questioning...act like your with another family…start telling him your gonna kill him if he doesn't play ball… he'll be clueless…oh and be sure to put on the baklava, just say random shit whatever…then I'll come in I'll fire a few rounds in the air make it look like I hit Mickey…then you Mickey spray some of that fake blood on you to make it look like a sure kill"

"Ok LUCKY…and the point of all this is?"

"If what I think is true…Fredrick's suspicions of me will automatically be thwarted as I come to the rescue…evidently killing a member of this fake mob family…leading good old Fred here to think we have a rat in the family…with the rat not being me…word will get out to Giovanni about me savin Fred's ass and my position in the family will be set...eliminating all suspicions of me being a rat"

"Damn..." Mickey sighed

"Calm down Mickey he's not actually gonna fuckin shoot you…"

"Yeah Mickey shit you don't even have to say word" I said reassuringly…oh Mickey he was a new cadet in the force…I think he's Alex's nephew…whatever he didn't know anything about being in the field…I hope he doesn't fuck this up.

"Ok so Boss you ready?"

"Good to go...Oh and Lance…try not to shoot me" Alex replied in his monotone…liberty accent

"Can't promise anything boss" I laughed as I got out the van and took my position on the floor below just behind where Fred was standing…great view of the action.

I hid behind gray pillars just barley blocking my line of sight with Fred and the oncoming vehicle…I heard Fredrick kicking and screaming as the Boss brought him in for questioning…it was kind of funny. I could hear Alex asking a lot of questions and glanced over at Mickey who was shaking horribly…huh…I wonder if he pissed his pants? Then it made me think what he would do when I shot at him…fuck it here I go.


End file.
